Forgotten Love
by TheMusicAddict
Summary: It has been alsmost two years since the Kaora Nomisa disappeared. Everyonve has given up hope that she is alive...... except Sasuke and Shikamaru. This my first Fanfic, so please read. ON HOLD. SORRY. TILL FUTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Love

The sun was rising gracefully in the air as Sasuke Uchiha jogged on the streets. "Almost done" muttered Sasuke.

The sun had always reminded him of her, Kaora Nomisa. It had over a two years since she had disappeared and many people had given up on her even being alive. But Shikamaru and he silently, never gave up hope. Sasuke couldn't give up hope, because they were similar. She had lost her parents from a mysterious disease and her brother died on a B-Ranked mission. Sasuke prayed that she was alive somewhere.

-------

"Wake up, Shikamaru" yelled Ino as she was cooking breakfast.

"Geez, how troublesome" muttered Shikamaru as he got out of bed.

Ino and Shikamaru had started going out 5 months after Kaora disappeared. They both missed her dearly, especially Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Kaora had been best friends since they were seven. He knew her deepest, Darkest secrets, like that she liked Uchiha Sasuke, and that she hated her brother for leaving her alone.When they became Team 10 with Ino they became even closer. When Kaora disappeared Shikamaru wouldn't eat or sleep, he would just go looking for her.

-------

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara, Shikamaru, I assign you this B-ranked mission." stated the Godaime

She looked at them carefully, the two years had changed them. The three of course were older and taller but it was somthing else that changed. Shikamaru was more serious and quiet, Naruto also was more mature, but the person who changed the most was Sasuke. Even though other people probably couldn't tell the difference, she could. He had been more protective of his friends, he trained harder, and he seemed to have forgotten his revenge.

"Tsuande-sama, it an emergency" Shizune said running in the room.

"What is it" commanded Tsuande.

"Its Kaora Nomisa, we found her near the main gates" stated Shizune

Sasuke's heart stopped.

Kaora…… she's alive………


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Love Chapter 2

Shikamaru's POV

I stared at Shizune-sama to see if it was some sick joke, but it wasn't. I turned around to see Uchiha's face. His expression went form shocked, worried, and nervous then back.

"Where is she?" Tsuande sama finally asked.

"She's right now in the hospital, she seems to have six broken ribs, one broken leg, broken wrist, and internal bleeding" replied Shizune

Sasuke's face turned to rage, I was to, who ever did that to Kaora was going to pay.

"But it seems that she has suffered some mental damage as well" mumbled Shizune.

"What do you mean" I shouted.

"Well, when the nurses tried to treat her, she went crazy, thrashing around, it took five nurses to knock her out" said Shizune sadly

Who ever did this to Kaora, I'm going to kill them, not just hurting her physically, but mentally, her weakest point.

"Can we see her" asked Naruto quietly?

"No, not till I've examined her and treated her" spoke Tsuande

"What do you mean we can't see her, she been missing for almost a year." Naruto Screamed

"Not till I can make sure she is safe around people" Tsuande said suddenly and harshly

With that she left the room with Shizune. But before she closed the door she spoke "You three are off the mission, go spread the word" commanded the Godaime.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Love ch3

**Hello people... Sorry for the long wait. but here it is. i know its short but chapter is 4 is right behind it. And i like to leave cliffhangers. Please review. it makes feel very special.. **

It has been 2 weeks since they found Kaora and Konoha had many questions. Konoha' 11 finally got so see their comrade after many days of persuading Tsuande-sama.

"Just to warn you, she is in a induced coma, don't expect her to wake up" warned Tsuande

She opened the door and allowed everyone to go in. Everyone was shocked at how pale Kaora looked. They had her in an induced coma because her wounds were so bad and it would probably kill her if she woke up.

"When will she wake up", whispered Hinata

"Now it depends on her, because they took off the drugs for the coma, but she might….. never mind" said muttered Sakura

Sasuke looked at Sakura face then at Kaora's face, she looked so peaceful looking, he tightened his fist, who ever did this was going to pay. They put their flowers in a vase and soon walked out, till only Team 10 and Team 7 was left. Shikamaru put his hand on hers and whispered something. He got up and was about to leave when he felt a something on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kaora's eyes flutter open.

"Kaora" he practically screamed

She looked at him with fear and distrust as she started to sit up,

"Who are you" whispered Kaora fearfully


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shikamaru looked deep into Kaora's eyes to see if she was playing some sick joke, she wasn't, her eyes were filled with fear and distrust. It broke his heart to see one of his closest friends like this.

"Tsuande-sama, Kaora is awake" yelled Sakura as she ran out of the room for help.

Kaora looked around, she knew wasn't in the dark cave, but where was she.

"Who are you, where am I?!" yelled Kaora

She got out of the bleach white sheets that wrapped around her fragile body, reaching for the door, seeing herself reaching it centimeter by centimeter, wishing that she could get out of the white, contained room. But then, a bolt of pain shot up her leg, her knee cracking as she fell to the floor, crashing with a loud thump. She held her leg in one arm, holding the side of the bed as she helped herself up, pulling the white covers off onto a pile on the clean floor. She was almost standing as she felt a cold hand pressing on her shoulder, stopping her from standing straight. She was pulled around to face a pair of deep black eyes, the vision she saw feeing so familiar. Fear filled her own eyes as she stared straight into the somewhat handsome sight, trying desperately to struggle free from the male's hands.

"Do you know who I am?" he growled

Why did he look so familiar, everyone else was just a face she had never seen in her life.

"No," she mumbled as she looked down with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Sasuke heart sunk, she didn't remember him.

"But your face, it reminds me of something that hurts my heart" cried Kaora.

She tired to getup. Sasuke held his hand to help but she pushed it away and fell again.

She screamed in frustration, fear, sadness, and most of all loneness.

**This is the revised version of Chapter 4 with the help of x.OAsamiMatsudaO.x. Thank you for all the support. Chapter 5 is probabley coming out on Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The sun was beating down on Sasuke as he threw kunais at the trunk of the tree. He was trying to get his mind off the current situation, aka, Kaora condition. Dammit, he was thinking about her again.

"Dammit" Sasuke shouted in frustration as he threw his last kunai at the trunk.

He fell on his back looking at the clouds. They were mocking him with their beauty and grace. The wind started blow graciously around him he closed his eyes in content. For the two years Kaora was missing Sasuke stayed the same in personality. But in physique, he had grown a bit taller and if it was possible more handsome.

"Sasuke-teme!" shouted a voice

Geez, just when I was getting some relaxation, the dobe has to come. thought Sasuke

"What dobe, can't you see I'm busy" he drawled in his Sasuke –ish way.

"It's Kaora, she is missing" panted Naruto

"What" Sasuke yelled

-----------

On the other side of Konoha Shikamaru was running through the streets, desperately looking for Kaora. He was looking at clouds on the school roof thinking about Kaora when Ino ran to him sobbing, saying something about disappeared, not in hospital, and Kaora.

"I won't lose you again" muttered Shikamaru to himself as he continued to run.

----------

Sasuke hadn't run like this since his training with Kakashi, but he even with his amazing speed, he couldn't find Kaora anywhere. He checked the Academy, training grounds, and finally the bridge, but no Kaora.

"Dammit, where are you Kaora" growled Sasuke

He closed his eyes trying to concentrate. But then he heard a faint voice singing.

_But you don't even know the meaning of the words _

_I'm sorry? You said you would love me until you die_

_And as far as I know you're still alive, baby_

_You don't even know the meaning _

_of the words I'm sorry? I'm starting to believe it should be illegal _

_to deceive a woman's heart_

He opened his eyes that voice, it was so familiar, it was soft in tone but deep in emotions, it had to be Kaora's voice. He got off the bridge and ran to the source of the voice. After running for a while, he saw a person in the distance lying in on the grass. He ran to the figure, she looked so peaceful just laying there with her hair blowing in her face.

"You know, people are looking for you, you were supposed to stay in the hospital" growled Sasuke angrily

"I couldn't stand it in there, it was too white, too contained, too depressing." She whispered while looking at the sky.

Sasuke sighed, and muttered something to himself and laid down next to her. He closed his eyes as Kaora began to sing again.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right _

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

**The songs are by Pink and Shakira. They are right now my Favorite songs. Thanks for the Reviews, hope you like it..**


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten Love

Ch 6

**_Sorry for the extremely long wait... The Website would not download my chapters and I know Im not the only one who has been having trouble. well here it is. i will wirte chapter 7 by Saturday._**

Kaora woke up in the Konoha Hospital the next morning, it was sunny and warm.

_How did I get here again? Oh yeah, that blacked eyed kid, probably brought me back to this retched hospital._

Kaora turned around to see a vase full of daises. Her favorite flowers.

_Someone was here, again._

------

It was a rare sight to see all of Konoha's 11 in the Hokage's Office. They usually came in groups of three or four. It was also very tense atmosphere; everyone knew why they were there.

"As all of you know, Kaora Nomisa, was found a month ago, at the Konoha Gates, Tsuande paused.

"As some of you know, she seems to have amnesia" stated Tsunade

"After going over her condition with the council, we have come to a conclusion that, Kaora will be stripped of her shinobi status and live her life as a private citizen of Konoha, without any of you involved in her new life"

There was a deadly silence for a few minutes, and then angry protests rang through the office.

"That's is not fair, we just found her"

"What do you mean stripped of her shinobi status"

"Why can't we see her again?"

"Calm down everyone, SHUT UP" roared Tsuande-sama

The ninjas shut their mouths, knowing the consequences would be fatal if they continued their ranting. Tsuande-sama sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"The council and I believe if she has anymore mental trauma, she will break down mentally and besides we don't even know how she lost her memory." Stated Tsuande-sama

The Konoha ninjas let this information take its effect on them, Kaora could become mental, she could kill herself, or worse she could hurt someone else.

"But it is still not fair, don't we even get a chance to make her remember" muttered Shikamaru darkly looking at the floor

"He's got a point" said Neji in the back, holding TenTen's hand.

Tsuande thought and weighted the chances of Kaora's welfare. And then she finally spoke.

"Alright I'll make you a deal, if you can get Kaora to remember herself in one week, well she will still be a Konoha shinobi" Tsuande-sama stated

"But if she doesn't remember anything, she loses her memory again and she will live without any of you" countered Tsuande-sama

Shizune gasped, _she wouldn't make such a rash descision unless she was sure about the outcome._

"Dismissed, and I think it is a good time to visit Kaora again" spoke Tsuande

The Konoha's 11 dispersed with each of them in deep thought about Kaora.

**_Sorry for the long wait, I've been going thorugh some on and off WBS. (Writers Block Syndrome) I have also been putting my very small attention span to work on my new story, I'm not Her, I'm Me. Please read both and review._**

**_P.S. I need more reviews now because my friend has been in happy land since her story has gotten more reviews then mine. And I need her back on earth…. (jk to Lesley, don't hurt me at school)_**

**_P.S.S. I'm going to start using Japanese phrases more often, so if you don't know what it means, FIGURE IT OUT. hehehehehe _**


End file.
